


Take me instead

by bichaelmanes



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Disasters, First Kiss, M/M, angry confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichaelmanes/pseuds/bichaelmanes
Summary: “You take me instead, do you hear me? Giveherhim back and take me instead.”Starter from a random prompt list. Eddie and Buck find themselves in a dangerous situation and one is stupider than the other. Bisexual disasters, the pair of them. It leads to a long-awaited confession.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 416





	Take me instead

It started out as a regular call; a grocery store got held up, someone tried to play hero and somehow the perp shot himself in the leg. Apparently it was a whole mess, so the 118 suited up and went out to respond.

The grocery store was, indeed, a mess when they arrived. People were gathered in the parking lot, looking startled and slightly excited. Athena was already on the scene, keeping everyone at a distance and side-eyeing the store at every turn. “Perp is still holed up there with the cashier, he’s not letting anyone but a paramedic in there. This man is a real idiot, I don’t know how the hell he shot him _self_ in the leg.” She rolled her eyes at Bobby, who nodded and turned to his team.

“Alright, listen up. Eddie, Buck, the three of us are heading in there. Eddie, if you see a chance, cuff his ass.” Athene tossed Eddie some handcuffs, which he hid in his pack. “Hen, Chimney, stay alert. Be ready to assist whenever.”

“Sure thing, Cap,” Chimney said, already tossing the necessities from the ambulance to Hen, who caught them deftly.

“Let’s go.” Bobby led Buck and Eddie inside, making sure to be the first through the door. Buck would’ve loved to be first, if only to protect his team, but he knew better than to argue with cap right now. He was in full Captain mode, completely focussed. “LAFD, I’ve got the paramedics here, we are unarmed!”

“Over here!”

The cashier was standing against the register, frozen in fear, staring down at the man on the floor, who was holding his gun to the cashier shakily, whilst his leg was bleeding profusely. Buck did a quick risk assessment. Taking the gun away now would most likely result in someone getting shot. They’d have to play along for now. “Sir, can you lower the gun? We would love to help you.”

“No!” the man said roughly, the gun shaking harder, his finger slipping on the trigger, causing the three of them to freeze for a second. “Just… _fix_ my leg and then we all walk away!”

A muscle pulled in Bobby’s cheek, but he nodded. “Alright, sir, now what’s your name?”

“Patrick.”

“Alright, Patrick, we’ll fix your leg. Eddie, start checking the wound. Buck, run a line.”

Buck and Eddie got to work, getting down on their knees next to the man and exchanging silent looks across his shaking figure. Their job was to help this man, and they would. But they’d need to get that gun away from him soon.

They worked in silence, only communicating when they had to, the perp holding the gun way too tightly for their comfort.

“Cap, I’m about to finish up over here,” Eddie said, and Buck heard the concern in his voice. Their window of opportunity was closing.

“Alright. Sir, I need your promise that you will not harm my people or anyone else. I will allow you to walk away if you promise that.” The man looked wildly up to Bobby as he got to his feet, his gun trained at Bobby. Before anything else could happen, Buck saw Eddie make a decision. In one swift motion, he ducked underneath the man’s outstretched arm and grabbed the hand holding the gun.

“Eddie!” Buck bellowed, when the thief yanked his arm back, accidentally discharged the weapon and Eddie lost his balance. Both Bobby and Buck ducked out of the way when the bullet came ricocheting from the ceiling. When Buck got back to his feet, his blood ran cold.

The thief was holding the gun again and had one arm around Eddie’s neck. The gun was trained directly at Eddie’s temple. Eddie had suffered a blow to the head, a deep cut above his eyebrow was bleeding profusely. He looked absolutely pissed, though Buck suspected that was more at himself than anything else.

“Don’t do something stupid here, Patrick!” Bobby yelled.

“Your boy was the one who did something stupid! I _told_ you I would walk away!”

“Drop your gun, Patrick, you haven’t seriously harmed anyone yet, you can still walk away from this! If you pull that trigger you will bring down the entire might of the LAPD and LAFD down upon you and your life will be _over_!” Underneath the stern and in control Captain-voice, Buck could hear a very real hint of fear, that Buck felt as well. They did not have control of the situation. The perp was feeling cornered and scared and was holding a gun. They had to act _quickly_ if Eddie was going to walk away from this.

“Hey, Patrick!” Buck said impulsively, drawing the perp’s attention away from Bobby. “Listen, I know you’re feeling scared, it’s understandable. But Cap’s right, the only way you walk away is if you don’t hurt anyone. But people will hurt you the moment you walk out of this building, and the only way that’s not happening if you have a hostage.”

“Buck!” Bobby said, stern, but Buck had barely enough restraint to not jump the man and needed all his attention.

“So you take me. We walk out of here together. I’ll guarantee you get out of here, but only if you take me, you let him go.” The perp was staring at him, near breathless. “You take me instead, do you hear me? You give him back and take me instead.”

“Buck, no!” Eddie exclaimed and tried to move, but the perp was still holding the gun and Eddie flinched when the arm around his neck tightened.

“Shut up, Eddie,” Buck hissed, keeping his eyes on the perp. “Let him go, Patrick. I’ll get you out of here…”

The two of them stared at each other for a while and Buck thought he saw a spark of a decision in the man’s eyes, but before they could find out, they heard a hard thud and the perp collapsed in a miserable heap on the floor. Eddie immediately fell away, stumbling and creating some distance between himself and the perp. “You’re not going anywhere,” Lieutenant Athena Grant spat as she took out her handcuffs.

“Athena!” Bobby said, relief flooding Buck at the same time as he saw the perp being cuffed in his unconscious state.

“We heard the gunshot. I thought I’d see what was going on.” Her eyes flicked to Buck. “Did someone play hero again?”

“That was me,” Eddie said, pressing a tissue to the bleeding cut. “Tried something. Failed. Buck here tried to sacrifice himself instead.” Buck frowned at the anger Eddie was clearly trying and failing to hide. He wasn’t sure what he did, but Eddie was angry with him. Pissed, by the looks of those dark eyes glinting as they looked at each other.

Athena rolled her eyes, scoffing. “ _Men_ ,” she said.

Bobby chuckled, giving his wife a quick kiss. “Yes, we’re the worst. Move out, guys.” Athena and a uniformed officer picked up the perp and carried him out, leaving Buck and Eddie alone in the shop, looking awkward. Eddie began picking up his bag in icy silence, and Buck kneeled down to help.

“You okay, Eddie?”

“Why did you do that, man?” Eddie said almost instantly. Buck blinked at him in surprise. “Why’d you offer to take my place? I could’ve handled him.”

“I – ” Buck started, but Eddie cut across him.

“That was so stupid, I could’ve taken him down and he would’ve just as soon shot you as well! You never think before you act, and you nearly got us both killed!”

Buck stared, open-mouthed at Eddie, who very violently threw the last of his gear in his bag and got to his feet. “Eddie, it worked out just fine, I just thought – ”

“Well, that’s the problem, isn’t it! The only reason it worked out fine is because Athena came to the rescue!” Then he stalked off, leaving Buck behind, flabbergasted. When they got back to the station, their shift was over, and Eddie was gone before Buck could find him.

Confused and slightly hurt, Buck went home.

\----

After having made dinner for himself and cleaning up, Buck sat down on his couch with a sigh. He felt terrible about what had happened, and the worst thing was that he didn’t know what exactly had gone wrong. He’d never seen Eddie that pissed off, not even during the whole lawsuit-debacle. And the worst thing was, both he and Eddie had a few days off, which meant he couldn’t talk to Eddie about it. He didn’t want to call him, even if to check on Christopher; he didn’t know how Eddie would respond.

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair and reached for the TV remote.

A hurried knock at the door stilled his movements.

Frowning, Buck threw a glance at the clock, wondering who on earth would be at his door at 10PM. The knocking came again, more insistent. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming already.” He yanked open his door, and his irritated ‘ _what_ ’ died on his tongue when he saw Eddie Diaz standing in the hallway. “Eddie.” Eddie barged into the apartment without invitation, barely even taking the time to say hi. “Why don’t you come in?” Buck said sarcastically.

“Yeah, thanks,” Eddie said, sounding for all the world like he was barely registering Buck at all. Eddie paced up and down the kitchen in silence for a few moments, and Buck stared at him.

When Eddie still didn’t seem inclined to start talking, Buck assumed he was the one who had to hold up the olive branch first. “Look, Eddie, I’m sorry for whatever – ”

“Shut up,” Eddie snapped, irritated, and Buck lapsed into a hurt silence. He was completely confused. Eddie still seemed angry, but then why the hell had he come? Why wouldn’t he let him apologize. “Look, Buck, _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. What I said was mean and undeserving, and I’m sorry.”

Buck stared at him for several seconds, too astonished to speak. “That’s…okay.” Eddie resumed his pacing. “Eddie, what – ?”

“You were willing to sacrifice your life to safe mine! Do you know how incredibly stupid and noble and _stupid_ that is?!” Eddie exploded, halting in front of Buck and finally looking right at him.

“ _That’s_ what you’re angry about?”

“Yes!” Eddie exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. “ _Why_ would you do that? There was no reason…”

Buck let out a laugh. “No reason? Eddie, you have a kid at home, a whole family to care for! I couldn’t let Christopher grow up without a father!”

Eddie stared at Buck for a full half minute before his mouth seemed to work again. “You did this for Christopher?”

“Yes!” Buck said. “And…well…” He took a deep breath and just fucking went for it. “When I saw you with that gun to your head, the only thing I could really think about was how I would not be able to bear losing you.”

A shocked silence fell. They stared at each other as each processed what was just said between them. Suddenly, Eddie started pacing again. “Buck, the reason I got so irrationally angry, was because I couldn’t bear losing you!” He put his hands to his head for a second, grabbing his own hair and pulling in frustration. “You are so god damn impulsive and noble and stupid, Buck!”

And then Eddie took the two steps necessary to close the distance between them, reached out to grab Buck’s head between his hands, and crashed their lips together.

As first kisses went, it wasn’t terrible. Buck had definitely had worse. It was still sloppy and awkward, made even more so by the fact that Buck was _absolutely blindsided_. His brain short-circuited, went into overdrive and managed to get himself into half a panic attack within the few seconds it lasted. Then Eddie stepped backwards, his face flushed and his eyes wide.

“Buck, I am so sorry, I thought – oh my God, I’m so stupid, I should’ve asked…I’m so sorry, let’s just forget this ever happened…”

“Could you…shut up…for a moment?” Buck said, his breathing fast as his brain rebooted and he processed what had just happened. Eddie had kissed him. _Eddie_ had kissed him. Eddie had _kissed_ him. Eddie had kissed _him_. No matter how he phrased it, it sounded like something from an unrealistic dream. _Eddie had kissed him?_ “Did you just…kiss me?”

Eddie raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, Buck.”

“I – _why?_ ”

Eddie let out a breathless laugh. “Usually when a person kisses another person, it means they kinda like the other person. Like, _like_ like.” From anyone else, what Eddie just said would’ve sounded patronizing and insulting. Eddie was merely straddling the line between amused and worried, therefore explaining it as clearly as he could so Buck could catch up.

“You _like me?_ ”

“Buck, what the – yeah, you asshole.”

Buck let out a startled laugh. “I didn’t know you were – ”

“Bisexual? Yeah, I’ve been discovering some things about myself since joining the 118.” A silence fell between them, as Buck tried to force his brain to focus, but his thoughts were going a mile a minute. “I’m sorry, Buck, I shouldn’t have assumed…”

“No, no, please,” Buck said quickly, his brain jolted by the retreating movement Eddie was making. “Eddie, I’ve been out since I was 15. I don’t even think about it anymore. I…don’t think I’ve ever told you, now that I think about it.”

Eddie gaped at him. “You’re…”

“Bisexual, too? Yeah, disastrously so. I’m the chaotic bi stereotype to a T.”

Eddie burst out laughing and Buck joined in, and for a moment, the awkwardness vanished. Then Eddie’s smile vanished again. “Still. I know that doesn’t mean that you…you know…like me back.”

Buck let out another laugh, startling Eddie. “Eddie…Jesus Christ. You must be the dumb bi stereotype.” With that, having rediscovered his swagger and flirt, he took a step towards Eddie, slid a hand in the man’s neck, pulling him in slowly, sensually, and capturing Eddie’s lips with his.

This time was only a little less awkward, mainly because Buck was quite comfortable kissing guys, and Eddie was very clearly not. His hands flailed around for a while, trying to find a spot to put them, until Buck broke the kiss with a laugh. “Eddie, stop thinking!”

“Sorry!” Eddie said, with an adorable flush and a sheepish grin. “It’s just…very new. Imagining it and actually doing it…” Then his eyes widened. “Wait, _you_ kissed _me_!”

Buck burst out laughing. “Okay, this could go on for a while. Want a beer?”

Eddie nodded, dazed and took a seat at Buck’s kitchen island. Buck joined him a few seconds later, sitting quite a bit closer than he normally would have. They drank in comfortable silence as both of them processed what had happened. They shot each other furtive glances, breaking out in grins every time their eyes met. Buck leaned his leg against Eddie’s, who did not pull away. When Buck took his last swig of beer, Eddie put down his bottle, too. Their eyes met. With that inexplicable silent communication of theirs, they looked at each other and then moved simultaneously.

Their lips met halfway through and this kiss was decidedly _not_ awkward. Eddie had Buck backed against the counter, one of his hands in Buck’s neck, his other arm braced on the counter. Buck had his arms wrapped tightly around Eddie, holding the man close, as if hoping to fully merge with him.

Between kisses, Eddie tried to talk, “Is – ” _kiss_ – “ – this – ” _kiss_ – “a dumb – ” _kiss_ – “idea?”

“Maybe,” Buck said, breathlessly. “But I’m not fussed – ” _kiss_ \- “about it – ” _kiss_ – “at the moment.”

“Mmm,” Eddie murmured, before they lapsed back into silence and went back to exploring each other as thoroughly as possible. Buck quickly discovered that Eddie absolutely went crazy when Buck sucked on a spot just below his jaw. Eddie wasted no time in finding Buck’s weak spot, located behind his ear. When Buck pressed his thumbs ever so lightly into Eddie’s hipbone, the man absolutely became putty in his hands. Eddie retaliated by slipping his hands into Buck’s jeans and grabbing hold of his ass. Buck groaned, breaking their kiss and closing his eyes for a second to gather some semblance of self-control. Eddie immediately dived for Buck’s collar bone.

“For someone who was _very_ flustered just ten minutes ago, you’ve certainly got no restraints now,” Buck remarked. Eddie straightened up and grinned, his face flushed, his pupils dilated.

“You make me feel very comfortable about all this.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Buck said with a grin.

Eddie pressed closer to him and they both groaned as this move created friction in some _very_ sensitive places. “You should,” he muttered, before capturing Buck’s mouth again and they got lost in each other once more.

\---BE---

Kissing turned to talking, and by the time the sun rose, Buck and Eddie were huddled together on the couch, watching One Day at a Time and pretending not to cry as Penelope had her depressive episode.

As the sun slowly crept into the apartment, Buck looked down at Eddie, who was lying against his chest with a contented smile. The first rays of morning sun hit his face, and to Buck, he looked absolutely radiant at that moment. The most beautiful man Buck had ever laid eyes on, and he couldn't believe this man wanted to be with him like this. Impulsively, Buck leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Eddie’s forehead. Eddie glanced up from the TV, smiling broadly as their eyes met. Now the sun was out fully, and Buck's nearly blinded by it. Eddie’s eyes widened.

“Crap! I promised Carla to pick up Christopher before school today!” He scrambled up and tried then and there to straighten his hair and shirt, but Buck, having none of it, grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, causing Eddie to stumble and fall right into Buck’s chest. Both groaned from the impact, but Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie and kissed him soundly. “Stay,” he whispered, “it’s only seven.”

“I know, and I promised to pick him up at seven thirty,” Eddie said, his voice just a little unsteady. He leant down and kissed Buck in turn, and then groaned. “Buck, let me go, come on.” He laughed as he tried to get up, but Buck’s arms wouldn’t budge. One con of letting this man explore and find his weaknesses last night? Eddie now knew exactly how to get him. With one finger he prodded firmly into Buck’s side, causing Buck to cry out in giggles and his body to reflexively pull away. “Ha!” Eddie said, victorious as he sprang up and out of Buck’s reach.

“Not fair!” Buck exclaimed, laughing just as hard as Eddie was.

“Come on, Buck, if you get ready now, you can come along and bring Christopher to school.”

Within ten minutes, the two of them looked only slightly like they hadn’t slept all night, Eddie wearing one of Buck’s shirts, and they went out to pick up Christopher.

“Buckaroo!” Carla exclaimed as she opened the door, but had no time to hug Buck, as a smaller figure bowled into his legs. Carla and Eddie laughed as Buck pretended to lose his footing and pick up Chris to swing him around.

“Hey Chris, how ya doing, buddy!”

“I’m good, Buck! Are you going to bring me to school today?”

“Yeah, buddy!”

“Cool!”

“Good morning, Christopher, nice to see you, too,” Eddie said, looking amused as the two boys only seemed to have eyes for each other.

“Morning, daddy,” Christopher said, with that mischievous grin on his face.

“Thanks for watching him, Carla.”

“Mm-mm,” she said, her eyes flicking between the two of them suspiciously. “Buckaroo, is there a reason Edmundo here is wearing your best shirt?” The two boys’ eyes widened, and they shot furtive glances at Christopher, but he was none the wiser, already making his way to the car on his own. Carla laughed in her very Carla-like way. “I see. Well, you two behave around that kid, and don’t try to get caught at work.”

“I – we – ” Eddie stammered, as Buck’s mouth merely opened and closed without producing any sound.

“Have a nice day, boys!” Carla merely said and shut the door in their faces.

Buck and Eddie shared a look and Buck let out a high giggle, which made Eddie snort in surprise. Before long, the two were full on laughing, only halted when Christopher called their names impatiently. Buck buckled Chris into his seat and got into the car next to Eddie. Buck tried very hard to act normal, but he had no idea what normal was anymore.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, Christopher,” Eddie said, glancing in the rear-view mirror at his son.

“Why are you wearing Buck’s best shirt?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave a review and/or leave kudos!


End file.
